What would Gibbs do part 2
by Tigyr
Summary: a quick rendition about what Gibbs would do only Vance finds out first


Wow, three reviews within 24 hours and requests to find out just what Gibbs would do…usual disclaimers apply.

What would Gibbs do—part 2

The absolute last one out of the NCIS building was Director Leon Vance. Pausing on the last step into the bullpen, Vance notices something lying on the floor near the MCRT's desks. Knowing that the night janitor should have already been by, he wanders over and picks up the multicolored bracelet. Closer examination shows the letters WWGD all in capital letters. Smiling softly to himself he pockets the bracelet, and walks out the door.

The next morning, Leon's wife Jackie is cleaning out his pockets and finds the bracelet. She looks at it askance wondering why on earth her husband would have the trinket in his pocket. Bringing it out to the kitchen table she hands it to her husband asking if he has anything to tell her.

Leon chuckles, "No dear, I found it when I was leaving last night. I thought it might be funny to see what would happen if I casually handed it to Gibbs today."

Jackie giggles imagining Gibbs expression. "You should set the cameras in MTAC to record from the time you hand it over until they all leave for the night."

Leon laughs and gives her a hug. "I thought about it, but you never know, they've had a few kids' cases recently it might belong to one of them."

Jackie nods and keeps examining the bracelet. "Whoever did it used a fairly good quality yarn. If you look where it was cut there's very little raveling. It was also around a man's wrist, it's too long to be from a woman."

Leon groans as he realizes which agent it has to belong to. Thinking on his feet, he gives Jackie a wicked grin. "Do you think Gibbs would be willing to play along with a practical joke?"

She shrugs, "He does have a sense of humor. Maybe you should call him and discuss your plan of action."

He nods, kisses her on the cheek and leaves pulling out his phone as he does. He hits number three on his speed dial and asks Gibbs to meet him at the coffee house before work.

Jethro Gibbs pulls up to the coffee house and waits impatiently for his boss to arrive. He wasn't sure why Vance wanted to meet up with him, but was certain it would lead to anything good.

Vance's pickup screeches to a halt and he hails Jethro as he exits the vehicle. Gibbs barely manages to keep his shock from showing. What the hell was up with Vance? The man was almost bursting with excitement.

The two men grab their coffees and then Gibbs can hold back no longer. "What the hell are you up to Leon?"

Vance grins and asks, "How'd you like to pull the mother of all pranks on DiNozzo?"

Gibbs looks at him and then sits back in his chair indicating his willingness to listen. Leon pulls the bracelet out of his pocket and shows it to Gibbs who takes it and runs it through his fingers. He smiles faintly at the WWGD as he remembers Shannon and Kelly making similar trinkets for Kelly to take and give to her friends at school. Leon watches him, noting the wistful smile on the other man's face. Two seconds later it's gone and mischief is glowing in the silver blue eyes.

"Who did it belong to? Or should I even guess, McGee? Something his sister did over the weekend more than likely. Explains why he was so twitchy yesterday."

Leon nods and says, "I was thinking about having Jackie and maybe Miss McGee get together today and create a few more bracelets. We can use Tim's as a template. By the end of the week, the entire team except DiNozzo will be wearing them and you can take it from there."

Gibbs smiles and says, "Let's keep this one as the only one with lettering on it. I'll talk to McGee. We'll bring Abby in to help Jackie and Sarah. She likes making these things, gave one to Ziva a few weeks ago."

The two men grin at each other and finish making their plans. Soon enough it's time to report to work. They replenish their coffees and drive on into the Navy Yard. No one else has arrived yet, so they continue inside the building. Vance heads on up to his office and Gibbs strides to his desk and stops.

Timothy McGee is on his hands and knees searching the carpet. Gibbs hides his grin behind a gruff, "Lose something McGee?"

The younger man bangs his head on the edge of his desk as he looks up. Gibbs makes a mental note not to slap him too hard for the rest of the week. "Hey boss, umm, just a silly little trinket that Sarah made for me. I took it off yesterday and can't find it now."

Gibbs smirks and motions for McGee to follow him. The young agent does so, rubbing his hand over the small bump on his head. He leads him up to Vance's office. McGee's face pales even more as they approach the office door. "Boss?"

Gibbs pushes him inside and follows him in. Vance turns around at the noise and nods when he sees who it is. He steps around his desk and McGee steps backwards, into Gibbs. "Easy Tim, he's not going to bite."

Vance extends his right hand palm up with the bracelet resting in the middle of his palm.

"My career is over isn't it?" Tim covers his face with his hands, blushing with embarrassment.

The other two smile and Vance says, "No actually we were wondering if you'd like to finally get one up on DiNozzo?"

Tim peeks through his fingers at the director and turns to look at his boss for confirmation. Seeing the twinkle in those blue eyes does much to reassure the younger man that this is on the up and up.

"What can I do to help Director?"

The older men exchange smiles and outline their plan. Meanwhile, Ziva and Tony have arrived at the bullpen and are exchanging their usual barbs. Finally Tony asks Ziva where Tim and Gibbs are at.

"As we arrived at the same time, Tony, I am sure I do not know. Maybe you should ask Abby or Ducky?"

"Good thinking Ziver, I'll call Abbs, you call the duck man."

Ziva sighs and starts to pick up the phone to call when movement at the top of the stairs catches her eye and she nods to Tony. The senior agent watches as the youngest member of their team slouches over to his desk and sits down. Surprised that McGee didn't even greet Ziva, the one he always says hello to, Tony stands up and starts to approach him when he sees Gibbs coming down the stairs with thunder in his eyes.

"McGee with me! David, DiNozzo gear up and investigate possible murder victim in Rock Creek Park." His tone brooks no argument and all three jump to obey. McGee keeps his head down as he and Gibbs step into the elevator. Gibbs keeps his glare on McGee knowing that if he dares look at Tony, he'll start grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Once Tony and Ziva have gone into the garage to pick up their vehicle, Gibbs and McGee head on down to Abby's lab. The Goth is dancing to the extraordinarily loud music and indicates that she's in a happy mood. Gibbs stretches out a hand and turns off the music. Abby turns around to protest but stops at a Sign from Gibbs. She starts rapid-fire Signing and Gibbs tells her to use her vocal chords.

"Gibbs, we never Sign anymore." Her protest is met with a quick Sign telling her to get Ducky and Palmer up to her lab. She turns to the intercom and buzzes Ducky in autopsy.

"Yes, my dear what can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"Bossman wants you and Jimmy to come up to my lab ASAP."

Gibbs tells the others about the plan and everyone agrees to play their part. Abby had started to protest until Gibbs explained her part in the plan. In the meantime, Tim is calling Sarah and asking her if she'll be willing to meet him for lunch and Vance has called his wife asking her to do the same.

Tim looks at Gibbs as they head back up to the bullpen. "Boss how are we going to clue Ziva into the plan?"

"I'll take care of it McGee. For now work on those files that Vance has for us."

Before another hour goes by Ziva and Tony are back.

"It was a wild duck chase."

"Goose chase, Ziva."

"McGee are you alright? You still look a little bit pale."

Tim nods and gulps down more water from his bottle. "I'm fine, thank you Ziva. I just didn't sleep well last night."

This is all part of the grand plan. Tim goes home sick, and meets up with his sister. While on lunch with his wife, Vance will accidently look up and see Tim with his sister and set into action their plan. Jackie and Sarah are introduced and Jackie offers to show Sarah some of the local sights. Vance will haul Tim back to the office and proceed to read him the riot act which results in a two day suspension.

The next two days, both McGee's are at Vance's house helping Jackie and Abby make up the extra bracelets. Thursday rolls around and Tim is back at work, studiously avoiding all eyes as he portrays the errant schoolboy who was sent to the principal's office. By now, he's wearing the WWGD bracelet again. Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer are all wearing similar bracelets with different patterns and colors. Only Tim's has the WWGD on it.

Friday morning, Gibbs stops by Tim's apartment. Tim comes around the corner with an excited German Shepherd leading the way. Gibbs smiles at his namesake. The dog is panting and his tongue is hanging out but he's obviously in good health and enjoying the day. Tim waves for Gibbs to come upstairs and leads the disappointed dog into the apartment.

"He never wants to come back inside. I really need to find a better place to live if I want to keep him."

"There are a few places for rent near my place if you're serious about that."

"Really thanks boss, I'll look into it this weekend. Umm I will have a job after today right?" He still can't believe that not only Gibbs but Vance have been the instigators in this prank.

"Don't worry about it McGee. You were good enough to go along with this I'll make sure you stay on the team." The reassuring gaze does much to alleviate Tim's fears. He makes sure Jethro has fresh water and kibble before locking the door behind him.

"Thanks for the ride boss."

"Where's the Porsche?"

"Maintenance. If I don't do it within a certain time period my warranties are voided." Gibbs nods at the explanation and drives on into work. He offers to get McGee a cup of coffee but the younger man declines and settles back to enjoy the scenery. Once they're in the yard, Tim straightens up and Gibbs can tell that the next few hours are going to play hell with Tim's self esteem.

"Hey, McGee, I told you, I got your back." He gives a lighthearted smack to the back of Tim's head, bringing a small smile to the young man's lips.

"Thanks Boss."

They hadn't planned on being the last ones in, but do to picking Tim up, they were. Ziva and Tony are bickering back and forth as they wait for the team assignment. Abby, Ducky and Palmer are in one of the observation rooms waiting for their cue to act.

"MCGEE! My office, now!" Vance is standing at the top of the staircase, toothpick firmly in place. The scowl he's wearing bears ill will towards the unlucky McGee. He trudges up the stairs, keeping his head bowed until he's by Vance's side. They proceed to Vance's office and the door slams behind them.

"Boss, what's going on?"

"Dunno DiNozzo, but I'm gonna find out." With that remark, Gibbs is taking the steps two at a time and ignoring Vance's secretary opens the door. Two minutes later, Tim is running out the door, down the stairs and heading for the men's room. Tony looks at Ziva who nods as she stands up to follow McGee.

Inside the men's room, McGee swallows his laughter and throws water on his face. Ziva's entrance makes him want to laugh even more and he faces the mirror with mirth echoing in his green eyes. Allowing time to pass for Ziva to talk Tim into coming back out, they finally leave and enter the bullpen. By now, Gibbs and Vance have had their "shouting" match and are coming back downstairs.

"McGee, I didn't give you permission to leave my office. Get back up there or you're fired!"

"Fired? For what?"

"Inappropriate clothing while on the clock."

"IN- are you nuts? I'm not wearing anything that's inappropriate."

That's the cue for the others to come forward, surround Vance and start expressing their objections. Tony corners McGee and asks him what all the fuss is about. Tim points to the bracelet on his wrist.

"All the others are wearing one. I don't see why I've been singled out." Tim's supposed frustration is ignored as Tony turns around to see the others showing off their bracelets.

"Actually McGee it's for one reason and one reason only. You can't have personalized objects on your person. It could lead a suspect back to you or worse to this team." Vance is almost in Tim's face by now and the younger man has backed up as far as he can go, which is into Tony.

"Leon! Quit threatening McGee. Tony, since you're right there would you please cut the bracelet off of McGee's wrist? Don't hurt him either Tony." Once the offending bracelet is off, Gibbs hands McGee another bracelet. "Here McGee, this one should keep even Vance happy."

Tony helps McGee put the new bracelet on then looks at the old one. His jaw drops as he reads the letters WWGD and looks at Gibbs suspiciously. The mirth in those blue eyes is reflected in each and every one of his co-workers faces. He chuckles as he realizes that he, the ultimate con man, just got conned.

"Nice going you guys. Probie, you really had me there. Well, I guess now we know what Gibbs would do." The others laugh and Gibbs gives him an affectionate head slap as he hands Tony his very own friendship bracelet.

End


End file.
